


all things grow

by alleninhere



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Нил и Эндрю переезжают в новую квартиру, и Нил понимает, что ему действительно нравится его жилье.





	all things grow

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [all things grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462373#work_endnotes) by [flybbfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybbfly/pseuds/flybbfly)

***  
  
Эндрю любит цветы. Это одна из неожиданностей, которые Нил узнает, когда они вместе переезжают в свою вторую квартиру. Парень думает, что должен был раньше заметить – жилье Эндрю в Атланте всегда было украшено свежими цветами каждый раз, когда приходил Нил, но он всегда думал, что это от фанатов или типа того. И лишь тогда, когда они распаковывают вещи на новом месте, и Эндрю приносит свежесрезанные подсолнухи, ставя их на кухонный стол, а также яркие персиковые тюльпаны оказываются на каждой тумбе в гостиной – Нила осеняет.   
  
— Я и не знал, что ты такой любитель цветов, – говорит Нил. Ему нравится мысль о том, как Эндрю, находясь в цветочном магазине, с аккуратностью тщательно выбирает каждое растение. Хотя бы потому, что это ново. – Как так вышло, что ты никогда не покупал их для нашей старой квартиры?  
  
— Потому что ты выбрал для местожительства шкаф, и добавлять туда любые другие формы жизни – было бы жестко, – отвечает Эндрю с того места, где разбирает продукты.   
  
Эндрю в чем-то прав – прошлое жилье Нила было студией, в которой он едва ли появлялся, прежде чем Эндрю перевели в Миннеаполис. Единственной там мебелью были шатающийся стол, за которым парень завтракал, а также матрац, пружины от которого были разбросаны по всему полу. Эндрю, конечно, вмешался, добавив ко всему прочему ТВ и свою одежду, но его остальным вещам пришлось быть убранными в кладовку, потому что они уж точно не поместились бы.  
  
— Точно.  
  
Эндрю смотрит на него из-за двери холодильника.  
  
— В машине еще есть вещи.  
  
В его голосе лишь капля приказа. Нил хватает ключи с тумбы, куда их кинул Эндрю, и отправился за оставшейся частью продуктов.   
  
*  
  
Нил живет в Миннеаполисе вот уже как 2 года. Он переехал сразу же, после колледжа в учебный лагерь, ну а потом – прошлой зимой – сюда, наконец, перевелся Эндрю. Полтора года между двумя этими событиями были совсем не благоприятными.   
  
— Я так рада, что ты съехал с прошлого места, – говорит Дэн во время видеозвонка, когда Нил показывал ей всю квартиру. – На то место и правда было печально смотреть. Каждый раз, видя его окружение, я думала, ты превратишься в призрака ото всей этой омрачающей унылости.   
  
— Не думаю, что такое может случиться, Дэн, – но она права. Нил сомневается, что дело было именно в студии. Миннеаполис вполне приемлем в летние месяцы, и все шло хорошо в его первое лето там – он только начинал узнавать новый корт и судей, привыкать играть в Экси все свободное время. Но большая часть времени между первым холодам в октябре и переездом Эндрю больше года спустя – была огромным расплывчатым серым пятном. Нил едва ли знает парней из своей команды. Больше в Миннеаполисе он никого не знает.  
  
— Но ты глянь-ка, – указывает Дэн Нилу за спину. – _Окно_! Действительно натуральный свет.   
  
Это окно Нилу действительно нравится, и он его ценит. Оно огромное, завешанное полупрозрачной занавеской, которая очень помогает Эндрю и его боязни высоты. Также позволяет проникать солнцу, когда Нил открывает само окно по утрам – по крайней мере так будет до наступления зимы.   
  
— Ага. Отличное дополнение.  
  
— Ты уже с кем-нибудь затусил из команды?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Да ладно, Нил. Ты знаешь, что я тебя знаю. Устрой новоселье или что-то типа того.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что этого никогда не произойдет.  
  
— Конечно, знаю, – ухмыляется Дэн. – Но проведи с ними время хоть раз, когда это не приказ тренера.  
  
— Да, капитан.  
  
— Приятно видеть, что ты все еще хорошо натренирован, – отвечает она. – Ладно, мне надо бежать. Передай привет от меня своему мужчине.  
  
— И ты, – вторит Нил, несмотря на то, что Дэн просто пытается быть вежливой, а парень в самом деле имеет в виду сказанное. Он заканчивает звонок и оглядывается.  
  
Она права. Все выглядит очень мило.   
  
*  
  
— Эта твоя привычка с добавлением живых форм, – начинает Нил. Они сидят на их балконе – настоящем балконе, а не просто пожарном выходе, который стоил тех лишних пары сотен к уже имеющейся ежемесячной квартплате – с тарелками с завтраком на коленях. Эндрю и здесь поставил цветы – посаженные в горшки. Нил никогда еще не видел, чтобы Эндрю их поливал, но парень думает, что это происходит, пока он на утренней пробежке. Обычно, приходя домой, его встречает вид только вышедшего из душа Эндрю, который делает кофе в одних только спортивных штанах, а с волос еще капает вода.   
  
— И что с ней?   
  
Это любимое время дня Нила. Пара минут с утра только для них двоих – никаких других обязательств. Иногда они разговаривают, но чаще всего просто сидят в тишине, попивая кофе и съедая одобренный планом по количеству белков,жиров и углеводов завтрак. Эндрю должен быть на диете – сезон вот-вот начнется – но продолжает игнорировать четко спланированную диету и все также добавляет обильное количество сахара в свою миску с фруктами и кофе.   
  
— Мы должны завести собаку.   
  
— Собаки воняют, – отвечает Эндрю, что на самом деле не было прямым отказом. – Зачем?  
  
— Не знаю. Она может бегать со мной по утрам.  
  
— Если ты пытаешься заставить меня бегать с тобой, используя жалость…  
  
— Работает? – ухмыляется Нил. – Но нет, все не так. Я просто думаю собаки классные и с ними весело. Ты имеешь что-то против собак?  
  
Ответ очевиден по тому, как Эндрю не поднимает взгляд на Нила, но не озвучивает то, о чем бы ни думал – просто продолжает тыкать вилкой в кусочек абрикоса на своей тарелке.  
  
— Что насчет кота? – не унимается он.  
  
— Ты едва ли о себе можешь позаботиться, – начинает Миньярд. – Теперь ты и животное хочешь добавить в эту смесь?   
  
— Само собой.  
  
Наступает момент полной тишины, а потом Эндрю отвечает.   
  
— Ладно. Давай заведем кота.   
  
*  
  
Так у парней появляется кот. (Ну – два кота.В итоге у них два кота, а объяснения Нила по этому поводу довольно туманны). Как-то раз, одним прохладным ноябрьским утром, Нил возвращается с пробежки, и Сэр ластится к нему, потираясь о ногу.   
  
— Она скучала по тебе, – говорит Эндрю.  
  
Солнце только восходит, его лучи проникают сквозь белый тюль на окне. Так, этот свет окутывает их гостиную и кухню (и Эндрю) странным эфирным сиянием, отчего Нил задумывается о том, что присутствие Эндрю никогда не казалось ему по истине реальным. Парень никогда не ожидал, что в его жизни будет нечто прекрасное.  
  
И ему все еще сложно в это поверить.   
  
— Только она?  
  
Эндрю не отвечает вслух, но притягивает парня за воротник куртки, почти молниеносно целуя.   
  
— Ты весь потный, – жалуется Миньярд. – Сходи в душ.  
  
Нил смеется, но не двигается с места.  
  
— Эй, мне здесь нравится.   
  
Эндрю ждет от него какой-то конкретики, но когда продолжения не следует, спрашивает сам.   
  
— В Миннеаполисе?  
  
— В квартире.   
  
К ним присоединяется Кинг, лениво отталкивая Сэра от лодыжек Нила.  
  
— Мы прожили здесь уже пять месяцев.  
  
— Я знаю, – отвечает Нил.   
  
Он не знает, как это объяснить. Коты, цветы – Эндрю выставил хризантемы к осени и теперь еще добавил остролист – окна. Эндрю не выглядел стесненным или раздраженным небольшим пространством. Место, куда он возвращается без ненависти, которое не ассоциируется с одиночеством и не напоминает об экси.  
  
— Никто не заставлял тебя жить в той засранной дыре, – отвечает Эндрю.  
  
— Знаю. Наверное, я не понимал, что оно заставляет меня чувствовать себя несчастным, пока не понял, что и ты несчастен тоже.  
  
Эндрю этого не отрицает. Он тянется за кружками и наливает им обоим кофе, кидая себе сахар, а Нилу лишь подливая немного сливок. Затем он уносит обе кружки на балкон.   
  
— Эндрю, там дикий мороз, – говорит Нил, но все равно следует за парнем.  
  
С их балкона открывается чудесный вид. Нил думает, что Миннеаполис недооценен как город, потому что даже сейчас – с тучей надвигающего снега, повисшей в небе – он прекрасен. Парень поворачивается сказать об этом Эндрю, но он оказывается ближе, чем Нил ожидал.   
  
— Холодно, – произносит Миньярд.  
  
— Я же говорил.   
  
Эндрю фыркает, и воздух из его легких превращается в облака прямо перед их глазами.   
  
— Скряга.   
  
— Почему это?  
  
— Я говорил тебе переехать сотни раз.  
  
— Я просто не понимал.   
  
— Тебе нужно больше ко мне прислушиваться, – отвечает Эндрю.  
  
Он снова приближается к Нилу и целует. Губы парня холодные, но не его рот, и он на вкус как чертовски сладкий кофе. Это заставляет Нила улыбнуться и испортить поцелуй, ударяясь зубами о зубы Эндрю.  
  
— Что?   
  
— Не знаю, – честно отвечает Нил. – Мне просто действительно здесь очень нравится.  
  
Эндрю кладет подбородок на плечо парня, и это было бы объятием, если бы это была какая-нибудь другая пара.  
  
— Спасибо, – снова подает голос Нил.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За то, что заставил переехать.  
  
— Я не заставлял тебя переезжать, – звучит в ответ. – Я просто переехал, а ты последовал за мной.   
  
Нил смеется. Он не знает, когда и как все стало так просто, но он думает, что – стоя на холоде рядом с Эндрю за час до их тренировки и 15 минут спустя пятимилевой пробежки, а оба их кота свернулись клубочком рядом с раздвижными дверьми – он бы ничего не поменял в своей жизни. 


End file.
